


Reflection

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester's thoughts on his feelings for Nick Cutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Relaxing in his favourite armchair, Lester thought back over the previous week from hell. Although, in all fairness, it had improved dramatically towards the end.

Lester had always thought he was straight. After all, he did have a number of ex-girlfriends, not to mention an ex-wife, in his past.

But it appeared he had been mistaken, at least where one irritating, infuriating professor was concerned. Lester had never thought about another man like that before. Not until he had entered the room to yell at Cutter, once again, for his suicidal antics. Seeing Cutter like that, all vulnerable and hurting, had changed everything.

Lester couldn't, in all honesty, pretend that they were new feelings. Not once he realised those feeling had kept him at the ARC. Lester just hadn't recognised them, or hadn't wanted to recognise them. Not that it really mattered any more how long he had been attracted to Cutter.

Recalling what had happened brought a smile to Lester's face. It had been slightly strange kissing another man, but rather nice at the same time. Lester shifted in his chair as his trousers grew somewhat tight as his memories continued.

Making himself more comfortable, Lester knew his colleagues would have been shocked to see him like this. Not the snifter of rather excellent brandy on the table beside him, nor the operatic score playing in the background. No, what would have shocked them would be Lester's current state of undress, his hand curled around his erection and his gasp of 'Nick' as he came.

Relaxing deeper into his chair, Lester smiled as his thoughts turned to tomorrow. He was going to cook dinner for Nick, and then ... then they would see what happened.


End file.
